Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle lower portion structure for a hybrid vehicle.
Related Art
A structure is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-006904 as a vehicle lower portion structure for a hybrid vehicle in which a vehicle drive battery that is used to supply power to a motor is mounted on a vehicle cabin interior side underneath the rear seat, and a fuel tank is disposed on a vehicle cabin exterior side underneath the rear seat. Moreover, in JP-A No. 2008-006904, a structure is disclosed in which, by placing a fuel pump that is provided in the fuel tank in a position where it does not overlap with the vehicle drive battery when seen in plan view, access to the fuel pump from the vehicle cabin interior becomes possible.